


Anyone a huge flocking nerd here?

by Fandomgirl445



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: I'm making a new server and this one...well its a nerd server :P





	Anyone a huge flocking nerd here?

Ok guys, girls and Glitter-peeps, hear me out.

Dungeons and Dragons.

That's right, this huge nerd wants to meet other people who either have an interest in playing or haven't had a way of playing before! Join this server and I'll happily get some stuff started!

 

**First time players**

Watched Stranger things or Big bang theory and thought 'damn that looks fun I want to play' but couldn't find a group or just haven't had a chance to? well come on down to the server and I will happily help any way I can.

Character creation? Easy Peasy

Character sheets? I got you.

Instant regret of walking into a bar and meeting a very drunk elf? that's on you!

Come on down and we'll set you up and give you guys a game! even if in the end d&d isn't your thing, feel free to stay on and just chat and relax with yours truly!!

**Experienced players**

Playing in the same group over and over again and looking for some fresh meat to play with? join us!

Feel like trying your hand at some DM'ing just chat with me and I'll help all I can!

Live in an area where no one actually freaking plays and travel time kills you? yello, I'm right her!

**D,M's**

D.M's (Dungeon Masters) - thought you'd only do it once and then you could play with your friends again as a over-eccentric bard but then found you've not played in like 3 years (I'm not salty promise) well come on in and actually play!

Been looking to actually D.M a game for a while but found no one around willing to par-take? well we got you, come on in!

 

Real talk though guys. I'm a D.M who would love a way to connect with you guys!! Legit want to meet you all and this way we can all cheer or cry together! Most of my games are Home-brew (meaning for the newbies that the plot stems from my brain and not a book) and most rules are just the usual 'be respectful of each other, no drama, don't get huffy if your dude dies and also always have an extra dude on hand!' just come on down and say yellow to me cause I'd love to play with you all!

Discord - https://discord.gg/8YYNqp


End file.
